


A Moonlit Hope

by buttercup_boy



Category: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup_boy/pseuds/buttercup_boy
Summary: A collection of SDRA2 ficlets! Requests are open, both here and on Tumblr! I'll post a rules page... one day.Most recent: Syobai realizes Iroha is incapable of self-defense and teaches her in the most Syobai like way possible. By getting her to fight him while she's on the verge of a breakdown.
Relationships: syobai hashimoto & iroha nijiue
Kudos: 24





	A Moonlit Hope

The sun had set half an hour go. It wasn’t quite dark yet, and the glow of the fire illuminated the surrounding area. It seemed the kisaragi Foundation hadn’t gotten around to clearing out the wooded mini peninsulas that bordered the water the bridge used to travel. Syobai figured that the person who saved the Foundation girl, clearly Yuuki in his new body, had used their luck to get them to safety, but he doubted he could rely on the divine intervention much longer. 

Seriously, finding a place with rations, bedding, clothes to change into, knives for the taking (if they were still lodged into the prior owners’ bodies) and firewood? They couldn’t just believe that this kinda thing would keep happening. He needed to make a plan, and be ready to execute it, with or without Iroha. When it came to companions, maybe finding Yuuki would help, but was it even possible? The boy may be with the Kisaragi Foundation, and they had no other leads on where he may go. The chances of any of Syobais old contacts being alive were okay, they were smart people, but sti- 

“Uwaaaah!” 

And then his thoughts were marred by lovely, amazing, bubblehead. 

“What? You see something scary in the shadows?” He glanced up at her, searching for anything that could have possibly gotten her upset. While the list of things that could have done that was frankly unending, Syobai quickly found the source of her concern when his gaze followed hers to a small, already folding in on itself, bit of ash. 

He looked at the ash. Then he looked at bubblehead. He looked at his hands. He looked at where the ash was, unsurprised to find it already gone. Iroha was still shaking. 

“So, you were part of a major terrorist group, were you now?” Syobai sighed, watching as Iroha instinctively brought up her hands to move behind her notepad, before realizing it was drying on the ground a safe few feet from the fire. She bit at her lip, clearly not knowing how to reply. 

There was a few moments of silence between them, a sound more common than anything else, before realization hit Syobai like a knife. 

“Iroha. Please tell me you know how to use a weapon.” 

Another beat of silence. Then another. As Iroha looked over to Syobai, she could feel the negative energy coming off him in waves. She stayed silent, knowing he already knew the answer. 

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Syobai arose from his seat. His hand quickly found the knife he pulled on the stupid Kisaragi Foundation girl, buried deep within one of his pockets. He pulled it out, and moved towards one of the bags, quickly finding a small hunting knife. The two knives were evenly matched enough for this, and besides, the outcome was already set in stone. 

Irohas eyes widened as Syobai stepped towards her, both blades shining from the fire, before Syobais looming figure blocked the light, shadowing his figure in a truly horrific way. If Iroha wasn’t locked to her seat from fear, she would have maybe drawn the sight, with charcoals and paints she… didn’t have now that they were on the run. 

Right. She had almost forgotten about all of that. 

They had found a pencil which she had grabbed, and that was it. Her sketchbook had miraculously stayed mostly dry but was still being taken care of by the fire, just in case. How kind of Emma to buy her the waterproof case Iroha had so badly desired. Of course, Nikei had recalled her joy upon seeing the case, and her dejection as she checked the price tag. And she was quite lucky that Hajime had reminded her to bring her sketchbook in the case as they left for the stimulation, just in case. 

How horrific of Emma to freeze someone for days on end, and how terrified she must have been while being torn to shreds of nothing but blood, flesh too razor thin to be visible when the mono-monsters were done. Of course, Nikei had let his fear and hatred overtake him, clouding his vision until he was so panicked, acting so brashly, Mikado was able to get him executed with ease. And she was quite lucky she was rescued from execution, unlike Hajime, who was promised prosperity, and got executed instead. 

Maybe one day she could do them justice, but all the tributary pieces she could imagine at the moment required pink paint she didn’t have. 

Ever unsympathetic to inner turmoil, Syobai took one step toward her, ignoring how she stayed sitting still. His knife darted out, finding the biggest weak point in her guard, and gently pressing the tip to her side. There was a variety of holes in her defense, but that was to be expected. All he did was find the less defendable, most harmful part of her that he could reach without exposing himself. Simple really, especially against Iroha. 

“Dead.” He calmly stated, stepping back and looking at her. She hadn’t made a single move to dodge, or even block him. She just sat there, unmoving, paralyzed by her happy memories. The knife threatened to fall from her shaking hand, a fatal mistake Syobai made note of. Not a word was said. The crackle of the fire was the only noise, as Syobai watched Iroha. The knife fell from Irohas hand and hit the ground. Syobai sighed, then turned away. 

A dart of brown rushed behind him, leaning down before jumping up. In a flash, Iroha was there, pressed up to Syobais back, recovered knife in her hand and against his throat. 

“Dead, right?” she asked, a slight tremor in her voice. Her arm moved down to her side as she stepped back from Syobai, waiting for a reply. Syobai turned to her, not saying anything, just… looking away. 

Iroha was weak. She was annoying, and she was stupid, and would die on her own. That was something Syobai knew he could live with, he’s probably even live better without her. Multiple murder attempts had all failed, and she had only made it out alive from pure dumb luck. He had also just been attacked by her in a way that could maybe, just maybe, grow into an actually efficient fighting style. 

“If I was a privileged rich kid out for the first time without a bodyguard, then yeah. Dead.” Syobai snarked, not even turning back to glance at Iroha. He was cruel, and rough, with an extra heaping of low empathy for flavor. The kindest thing he had done to Iroha was give her a knife, and the best thing ever was choose Yuuki and listen to Sora, rather than siding with Mikado. Since then, he had taken her under his wing, escaped with her, and not thrown her into the ocean to die. 

As Syobai walked over to his prior spot, grabbing a drink of water from his looted water bottle before facing Iroha once more, they both came to a sort of temporary conclusion. The world was not good. It had never been kind, and the people in it weren’t helping them either. The one who had assisted them didn’t seem to plan on making a habit out of it, and the others who knew of their existence were the ones trying to shove them in the dirt. But they were both isolated from everyone together, so maybe for a minute, while being hunted and hurt, they could pause. Fix the foot stance, relax the grip, and be ready to succeed for the first time, in killing a man, and helping someone other than yourself. 

They could do this. Yes, maybe Iroha got panicked, jumped, and hit Syobai square in the jaw. And maybe Syobai was one more incident like that occurring from throwing Irohas sketchbook in the fire. But having a bruised jaw and a sketchbook being held hostage was a bit better than being trapped in a dark basement forever, if you asked them. Though Iroha struggled to match Syobais practiced blows, they were matching on a different level, one they didn’t want to ponder, so they turned their attention to the ally in front of them, and got to work fighting.


End file.
